


Открытая дверь

by fandom_Netflix_Originals



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals
Summary: Чудес не бывает.





	Открытая дверь

Дверь в доме его родителей не закрывается с того самого дня, как исчез Мадс. Ульрих знает: она и сейчас открыта, потому что спустя все эти годы его мать все равно надеется на какое-то чудо. Ульрих в чудеса не верит: в силу своей профессии он видел столько грязи, лжи и предательств, что никакого волшебства, никакой божественной силы не хватит, чтобы что-то изменить. Даже здесь, в Виндене, жить куда страшнее, чем кажется. И он смирился с этим. Он давно забыл слезы собственной матери. Давно отвернулся от жены. Почти предал своих детей. И поплатился за это: все они теперь будут ждать Миккеля. Ульриху отчаянно хочется верить, что его жена окажется более везучей, чем его мать. Но чудес не бывает: дверь в его собственном доме не закроется никогда.


End file.
